Lost in the woods
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: Disclaimer: Shadow or Amy do not belong to me. Neither do Jewtzilla, Shamy or Rogue. Amy is sent on a military mission to find a lost base but what she does find turns out to be much more valuable. Now with better formating in chapter one! Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Note to readers: "_thinking_" "speech" _flashback_ 'sound effects' Also, please note which way round the speech marks are to the italics. If they are outside the italics, it is thinking. If they are inside, it's speech during a flashback.  
Heavy breathing echoed in a small clearing of the forest. A lone female Hedgehog had recently sprinted away from a hungry monster lurking in the dark undergrowth, it's steely grey eyes eerie against the pitch black of the shadows.  
"_How did that thing sneak up on me so easily!_" The female had just run out of time to think as the monstrous body of the beast hurled itself from the darkness to kill its prey. He blood ran cold as she froze from terror. The only place left to run was the trees; however they seemed an unlikely escape as the beast was easily heavy enough to topple them.  
'Thump! Thud.' Somehow the beast was now on the floor. Dead. Closer inspection identified the cause of its death. A poisoned arrow deep in its heart. "_Who could have... who could have done that...?_"  
She heard rustling from a nearby tree. That same blood freezing terror reared it's ugly head in her again. All sorts of thoughts whizzed through her head. Had whatever had killed the monster have been aiming for her and missed? What if the rustling was them getting another arrow ready? She now stood froze on the spot.  
_"Amy, your mission is to locate alpha base and destroy it. Do you understand?"_  
_"Yes sir!"_  
The rustling continued. "_So, this is the end? This place, the forest, the place that I hate so much, will be my grave?_" Her head sunk.  
"Kill me already would ya! In movies, suspense is great, but here, not so much!" Her body shook as she spoke what she believed would be her last words.  
"I have two questions." A mysterious voice stated. "First, what's a movie? And second, why would I kill you after I just wasted an arrow killing that thing?" The same voice questioned the female. It was obviously a male's voice and he seemed quite self confident. Suddenly, something white and blue hurled its self from the same tree that had been rustling. "What the hell is a military officer doing in the forest? Shouldn't you be in your cosy base drinking hot chocolate?" The hedgehog jeered.  
"I'm on a search and destroy mission actually."  
"Whatcha gotta find?"  
"Something." She sneered back at the hedgehog closing her eyes as she said it. She opened her eyes again and saw him pulling a knife from a bandolier around his chest. Her eyes went wide. He was still going to kill her even now! Within seconds she was on the floor. Not dead, but unconscious.  
"Hehehe... you should be up to the leader's standards..."  
_"Jewtzilla, I need you to find me a mate or the council are going to move out clan out of Basetree... We have until winter."_  
_"I'll do my best."_  
Amy groaned. She had been dropped on the ground and had landed in an uncomfortable position.  
"Why did you drop my future mate on the floor?" An irate black and red hedgehog growled.  
"Well you did say put her down." The same white and blue hedgehog who had knocked Amy out said.  
"But I didn't mean like that!" The ebony and crimson one growled back. It was obvious that the other was treading on thin ice.  
Amy sat up. "What's all this about a future mate?"  
"Ah. You're awake... About that... you'll find out soon, trust me. Anyway, what is your name?" The dark hedgehog asked.  
"My name is Amy Rose. What's your name?"  
"My name is Shadow the hedgehog and I am the hedgehog clan's leader."  
"HEY! SHAD! We got the material!" Two female hedgehogs chorused with sacks made of leaves and vines over their shoulders.  
"You know how normally the boys only find enough material for one Grron repellent?" A mostly black hedgehog with a pink streak through the front and back of her head chirped.  
"We got enough for ten!" The other, a mostly pink hedgehog with black in her hair and on her hands and feet, yelled rowdily.  
"Well done you two. I did tell you not to call me Shad though didn't I?"  
"Sorry..." They chorused again.  
"Anyway, well done again and I'll think of a reward for you two tomorrow."  
"Thanks!" The female black hedgehog smiled.  
"Well, see you tomorrow Shamy! I'm gonna hit the hay." The pink one said.  
"You mean hammock Ammo."  
"Whatever." The black hedgehog shook her head and the two went in opposite directions.  
"Ammo always finds some way to have the last say in everything..." Shadow sighed.  
"So is she the lucky girl?" Amy smiled slyly.  
"Wh-WHAT! NO! Defiantly not!" Shadow almost choked at the thought.  
"That's his daughter from the future." Jewtzilla whispered in Amy's ear.  
"Anyway, what were you doing in the forest Amy?" Shadow said after recovering from the earlier misunderstanding.  
"Work." Amy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Work?" Shadow repeated curiously.  
"What kind of work?" He continued.  
"Uh... important work?" Amy smiled sheepishly back at him. Shadow did not look impressed.  
"Who was the work for?" He questioned.  
"Uh... someone..." She was trying to avoid the question.  
"Who?" Shadow wasn't going to give up any time soon. Amy sighed. There was no more avoiding it.  
"My squad leader. He ordered me to find Alpha base and then destroy it." Amy looked down to the ground in shame.  
"So you're one of them are you? Pft. We'll soon change that." Amy's eyes went as wide are dinner plates when she looked up at him and said "You aren't going to kill me?" Shadow burst out laughing.  
"That's the best laugh I've had in awhile! Jewtzilla did well getting you!" Shadow was trying to stifle his laughter as he spoke and Amy just sat dumb-founded. Shadow sighed when he eventually got the laughter out of his system.  
"Jeez... I can't laugh that much too often. You'll be the death of me, I'm sure. Anyway, earlier you were wondering about that 'future mate' stuff, right? Well, I'll explain. Around these parts, there are several clans that want that tree behind you. It's our home, but also the best tree in these parts. Back to the point, the Echidna tribe and the Fox tribe aren't to happy with me staying here without a mate simply because they claim that the tree's positive effects on the fertility of the leader's mate is being wasted. So basically, if I don't find a mate by the end of the month, they're gonna start an all out war with me." Shadow explain all that with a straight face and Amy got more and more worried as he explained.  
"But... the end of this month is when my squad leader plans to attack!" Amy blurted out. She stood up and looked at Shadow with her clear emerald green eyes.  
_"Damn... her looking at me... it makes me feel... weird."_ Shadow thought as she continued to stare at his blood red eyes. Shadow cleared his throat.  
"I'm going to get Ammo, she'll teach you everything you need to know." Shadow broke eye contact then walked away to find the hyper-active pink hedgehog who had earlier called him 'Shad'.

He came back only minutes later literally dragging a half concious pink hedgehog behind him.  
"I don't wanna go to the wizard of Oz... I have a heart... NO IT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT YOU-" Shadow interupted the pink hedgehog by slapping her before she swore at the tinman for trying to steal her heart in her dream.  
"OUCH. Shadow there was no need for that." Ammo grumbled rubbing her now red cheek.  
"I don't want you using bad language to our guest. Now, Ammo, say hello to Amy." Shadow growled. Ammo quickly shook Shadow's hand off her and started to greet Amy.  
"Hello, My name's Ammo. And you a- w-wa-wait! I know you! You're-muh mymm!" Shadow placed his hand over Ammo's mouth to stop her from blurting out something everyone would regret.  
"Ammo, don't say that yet. I am glad you recognise her but don't tell her until she asks. Understand?" Shadow whispered in Ammo's ear and let go of her so that she could nod her head.  
"Sorry. As I was saying, what's your name?" Ammo smiled but it seemed fake and forced.  
"Amy. Amy Rose. I hope to get alone with you all while I'm here." Amy's smile back wasn't much more natural.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Amy had started learning the ropes of the hedgehog tribe, and today was judgement day.  
"Heeheee~ This, is a Grron. We usually stay away from these, but today, you're gonna smell like a girl Grron. And may I just add, this is a boy and when he finds out you ain't a female Grron... well... it won't be pretty if you do nothing, lets just say that." Ammo had been smiling the whole time she had been telling Amy that. Amy was just staring blankly at the big grey rhino-like animal standing on all fours behind the other hedgehog. That was when Jewtzilla, the white and blue hedgehog who had scared her a few days ago dumped a bucket full of red liquid over her head.  
"Good luck!" They both smiled and ran for their lives. The Grron's nostrils flared, his eyes went wide and then he charged.  
"Oh shi-" Amy didn't have time to finish her sentence because the beast had seen her and was headed straight for her.

Shadow sighed. He had just got back from the clan leader's conference and things were not looking good. Knuckles, the Echidna leader, was getting more and more angry with Shadow's lack of a mate, and Tails, the Fox leader, was also beginning to become irate at his inability to even get someone he likes to notice him, let alone become his mate. Shadow also noticed that most had an excuse to bring their significant other along to the meeting. That was what got him furious.  
"Jewtzilla, get me Amy. I have to move things alone quicker than expected." Shadow massaged his temple to attempt to remove the stress. It had just about worked when Jewtzilla told him something he didn't want to hear.  
"She's getting initiated at the moment." Jewtzilla smiled at Shadow happily.  
"WHAT!" Shadow was gone in seconds.  
"What'd I say that was so wrong?" Jewtzilla was stood dumbfounded then the dust that Shadow kicked up covered him completely.

Amy was still running frantically from the Grron when Shadow arrived.  
"I know how the gingerbread man felt now!" Amy was starting the slow down now, the Grron was getting closer and closer as she slowed.  
"Shit..." Shadow cussed. Her chances of getting away were low.  
"Wait, I almost forgot..." Amy started fiddling with a bandoleer that was around her shoulder then pulled a small knife from it. She turned around to face the Grron but because she had jumped 180 degrees without completely slowing down first she was traveling backwards towards a large tree and kicking up dust.  
"Oh no... that could hurt..." Shadow winced at the thought of Amy hitting the tree, however, he couldn't intervene. Amy quickly glanced behind her and saw the tree, then quickly stared back at the Grron. Amy's back made contact with the tree and she thrust the knife out in front of her.  
"I can't watch..." Shadow put his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. However, he couldn't resist moving his fingers to watch, but he had missed the impact. Amy was stood on top of the Grron smiling.  
"How'd you like me now, huh? I'm no girlie girl." She laughed at the unconscious Grron.  
"Impressive..." Shadow said quietly. Ammo ran towards Amy and jumped on the Grron.  
"Well done! The knock-out gas you put in the knife worked really well." Ammo cheered. Ammo grabbed her hands and started jumping up and down.  
"Wee~ This thing also makes a great bouncy thing! I'm really glad that I have such a great MUUUH-" Shadow appeared behind Ammo and clasped his hand over her mouth again.  
"What did I say afew days ago...?" Shadow questioned. Ammo sighed.  
"Mut fu fell ter..." Ammo muttered. (Not to tell her.) Shadow patted her head.  
"Good girl... now go. I need to talk to Amy." Shadow shooed Ammo away. Amy shook her head at Shadow's actions.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You shouldn't treat her that way - even if you are her dad. I bet that makes her feel really bad..." Amy look at Shadow, her emerald eyes shining brightly even in the little light available.  
"Fine, I won't, but I have rather more pressing matters than Ammo feeling back at present. I need to talk to you about something. Alone." Shadow grabbed her hand and dragged her off the Grron that was amazingly still asleep, then walked towards a large tree. He tapped it in several different places and a door appeared. Shadow then dragged her through the door.

Inside the great tree were two seats made of wood as well as a carpet of woven tree bark on the floor.  
"Please, take a seat." Shadow motioned for Amy to sit in one of the two seats and she did so. Shadow sat in the seat opposite her, sighing deeply then resting his head in his hands briefly.  
"The clan leaders and the council of this forest are beginning to get angry with me because I still have not found a mate... they have also shortened the time I have left to find one..." Shadow lifted his head so that he could talk to Amy properly.  
"Well in that case, I'll help you!" Amy cheered. Shadow shook his head. Amy look at the ebony hedgehog puzzled.  
"I'm not asking for help... I'm asking if you would be my temporary mate until I find someone who I like that likes me." Shadow hadn't even blinked as he spoke. Amy's muzzle was starting to turn as pink as her fur.  
"It's nothing permanent of course, It's just until I find someone... I-I don't think I could let the hedgehogs living here lose their home, and to keep it I'll go to a new low ten times over and never look back. Please, help me. **Help us**." Shadow was pleading now, and even though Amy hardly knew him, she knew that this was not like him.  
"I-I'll help." She stuttered. Shadow's eyes went wide with shock, then he stood up, walked over to her and embraced her tightly.  
"Thank you!" Amy's muzzle was as red as a tomato now - she'd never been hugged by a... **boy** before. She meekly put her arms around his broad back muttering a "you're welcome..." as she did.

It was the next morning now and everyone but Amy was awake. Ammo was getting worried that she was dead so she rolled out of her hammock and fell straight on top of Amy. That soon woke her up.  
"What happened! Is the sky falling!" Amy sat up quickly flipping the hammock over and falling to the ground.  
"I didn't think I was that heavy..." Ammo said, obviously upset. Amy quickly started waving her hands in front of her face in defence.  
"No, no I didn't mean that you were heavy! I was just surpirse when a pink ball of fur fell on me and I couldn't think of anything else that could have happened!" Amy jabbered.  
"Whatever. Anyway, you didn't come back until late last night, and I saw Shadow bring you in here. Did you two do **it**?" Ammo raised an eyebrow to Amy as she said the last work of her sentence then watched Amy go bright red.  
"NO! It wasn't like that!"

* * *

Please R&R! Longest chapter yet. Yay~ Is anyone even reading this? Well even if you aren't, I'm having fun writing it! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Amy had been pretending to be Shadow's mate for a week now. She actually liked the attention it got her. No one looked down on her as the newbie now, they looked up to her as a leader.  
"Amy, how are the others treating you now?" Shadow asked her. Amy turned to look at him and smiled.  
"They aren't treating me like a newbie anymore, so that good. But... they seem to think I'm a leader or something..." Amy explained. Shadow nodded.  
"That's what I expected..." Shadow murmured.  
"I almost forgot, I have clan council in two days time. Could you come with me?" He questioned. Amy nodded enthusiastically.  
"Sure!"

Amy walked towards Basetree - where everyone was still asleep - and hoped to sneak in and get some sleep before tomorrow. She had just got into her hammock when Ammo swung down and whispered "Boo!" In Amy's face. She fell out of the hammock and landed with a thud on the floor.  
"Ouch!" Amy cussed quietly. Ammo jumped down, got her balance back then sat down in front of Amy.  
"I see you've just been talking to Shadow." Ammo's eyelids dropped halfway over her eyes and she looked at Amy slyly. Amy jumped slightly at what Ammo was yet again inferring.  
"We haven't done **it** and we don't plan to either." She hissed. Ammo looked at Amy shocked.  
"So you don't like him? Not even a tiny bit?" Ammo questioned. Amy sat and thought for a little.  
"Well, he is a nice guy, but I don't think he likes me..." Amy was blushing, but it wasn't visable to Ammo because of the little light inside the hollow tree.  
"That's not what I heard from Shamy..." Ammo stated. Amy's blush got bigger.  
"She said that Shadow told Jewtzilla that you were perfect and he just had to persuade you to be his, then Jewtzilla told Shamy and she told me." Ammo continued. Amy's blush now completely covered her face and was bright red. "_Shadow... likes me...?_" Amy thought.  
"Oh god... I'm going to be going to the council meeting with him in two days..." Amy told Ammo. She was panicking now. She hadn't even thought that Shadow would like her. Ammo started to smile like the Cheshire cat. Amy was beginning to hope she would just disappear.  
"He'll show you off to the leaders, bring you back, take you to his special room, confess then-"  
"**DON'T**!" Amy screeched. She woke up everyone. Even the heavy sleepers had been jolted awake. Most had fell out of their hammocks and were sprawled on the floor dazed.

Everyone glared at Amy for the rest of the day. They didn't care if she was their leader's mate, they needed sleep and it was her fault they missed out on two hours of it last night. Her scream had woken everyone up, including Shadow, so they had to start the day two hours early.  
"Look on the bright side." Shadow said trying to lighten the mood.  
"You can go to bed two hours early." He continued. Everyone sighed deeply, shaking their heads then continuing with whatever they had been doing.  
"You've gotten into a mess this time Rose..." Shadow whispered into her ear from behind. Amy jumped and then started to walk away quickly because she could feel a blush appearing on her muzzle. Shadow was confused. He stared after her for awhile then raised an eyebrow at her strange reaction to such a basic gesture. He shook his head wondering what he had done.

Amy thought she was just about far enough away from Shadow now. She turned around and realized just how far away he was.  
"I didn't know I could walk that fast..."  
"HEY AMY!" Ammo shouted in her face. Amy fell over.  
"Jesus Ammo, you scared me!" Amy stared up at Ammo. Ammo smiled down at her then turned around and called Shamy over. The black hedgehog walked over, still half asleep then yawned.  
"What?" She muttered sleepily.  
"Amy has to go with Shadow to clan Council tomorrow. Any tips about speaking to other clan leaders or their mates?" Ammo asked her sister. Shamy sighed.  
"I don't know, politely maybe? Just whatever you do, **DON'T** say anything about fire to Blaze. She'll go on and on and on for hours. Oh! And don't say anything to do with precious stones to Rouge. You'll have her talking for longer than Blaze." Shamy sighed then walked away. Ammo looked at Amy and gave her a thumbs up.

It was the next day and Amy woke to someone gently shaking her. She was shook again and she opened her eyes slowly. As her eyes focused on the one who had shook her.  
"Shadow?" Amy said groggily. She was too tired to remember what Ammo had told her about Shadow liking her.  
"Good morning. You have to stick with me today, okay? We need to head to the clan leader's council around midday." Shadow said to the half-conscious hedgehog.  
"Alright Shadow... wait - SHADOW?" Amy flailed which caused her to fall out of the hammock and land roughly on the floor. Shadow winced as her back hit the round.  
"That must have hurt... are you okay?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded then tried to prop herself up on her elbow. Pain spiked up her back and she dropped back on the floor. She groaned in pain.  
"Amy!" Shadow dropped to his knees trying to help her. He pulled her closer to him then picked her up bridal style. Amy clutched his chest.  
"I'll be okay soon... it's just shock..." She smiled up at him then winced in pain again. Shadow sighed and shook his head at her. He walked out of the hollow tree that the hedgehog clan called home still carrying Amy and told Jewtzilla that he had an important announcement that he had to tell the whole clan. Jewtzilla nodded and walk away then shouted over the buzz of noise being made by the clan "HEY! SHADOW HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT! SHUT UP!" Everything went quiet. Shadow walked forward, still carrying Amy, and cleared his throat.  
"Everyone, this is a make or break meeting with the council today, but, as you all know, this girl has saved our home. Yesterday she woke you up early and she is sorry for that, but the main reason for my announcement is to say to everyone that... uh... I..."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. I'm evil, right? Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was't on my laptop until late so I didn't get chance to write a full chapter. Bye Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter. This has been fun to write, but all things (good or bad) must come to an end.  


* * *

Shadow swallowed hard. His mouth went dry suddenly.  
"I... I love her." Shadow eventually choked out. Amy looked up at him.  
"Of course you do! She's your mate!" A yellow hedgehog shouted to Shadow. He shook his head.  
"She was pretending... it was a lie. She only did that because I asked her to, and I'd just like to say thank you to her." Shadow announced. Everyone other than Jewtzilla, Ammo and Shamy gasped. Amy was still in Shadows arms and she could see a pink blush crawling across his face. He'd made an idiot of himself, just to tell her how he felt. She couldn't stop staring at him.  
"Shadow..." Amy whispered. Shadow looked down at her.  
"Put me down." She said. Shadow but her down on the floor. Amy's legs were like jelly. She wasn't sure if it was because of her back or because of what she was going to say, but she knew that she had to say this.  
"The only lie I've heard today is that." She began. She had confused everyone, including Shadow.  
"The only lie I've heard is that I did it because I was asked. I did it because... I think... I think I love Shadow too!" Amy didn't care if her back hurt any more. In fact, she couldn't care less if the whole world heard her and laughed. She'd said it. Everything was quiet. Ammo and Shamy were exchanging shocked glances, speechless. Shadow was gob smacked.  
"You... do?" Shadow asked cautiously reaching out to her. She turned around and smiled.  
"Of course!"

It was now midday. Shadow and Amy were at the council meeting and Knuckles was not happy. He was impressed, just not happy.  
How on earth did you get a mate, Shadow? His eyebrow twitched in anger. There was his chance to claim Basetree as his down the tubes.  
It's simple really. If you just tell the truth... Complete fluke. Amy interrupted. Knuckles shook his head and decided not to ask any more questions. Shadow smiled to himself. Amy had figured out what effect that would have had on Knuckles and decided to make him go away. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that was the reasoning behind her actions. Shadow put his right arm behind her back and lightly grabbed her waist.  
Why did you make him go away? Shadow whispered into her pink ear. Unbeknown to him, he had just sent shivers up her spine.  
I just wanted to be alone for awhile. Is that a crime? Amy replied. Shadow smiled at her. He leaned in to kiss her when Rouge walked over.  
Well, well, well... The loner hedgehog got a girl. Welcome to the club honey. My name's Rouge. What's yours? The ivory bat smiled at Amy. She had already made Amy angry.  
My name's Amy. Thanks for the welcome. Oh, by the way... I heard there were precious stones in the nearby mines. Have you heard anything about that? Rouge's eyes began to sparkle. This was her area of expertise and she had learnt something new from the newbie.  
Really! That was Rouge gone. Amy chuckled to herself. She was getting good at this.

Shadow had tried and failed to kiss Amy throughout the two hours he was required to attend council for and was beginning to get ratty. This was his first day with his mate and he hadn't managed to kiss her yet. Every time he got close, someone would want to talk to him or Amy about something. However, he had a plan.  
Hey, Blaze, could you teach the others about fire for me? Blaze looked at Shadow and nodded then ran off and started to tell people about fire. Bingo.  
Amy, come with me. Shadow whispered. Amy nodded and held Shadow's hand. Shadow ran out of the council gathering area and back to Basetree. As they got to the main sleeping area where everyone except Shadow had to sleep in hammocks, Shadow stopped and grabbed Amy by the shoulders lightly.  
Good night Amy. Shadow began to lean in to kiss her for what seemed like the thousandth time in a few hours. This was what he'd been waiting for all day. All other thoughts were wiped from his mind and she was the only thing important to him at that moment.

Amy put her arms around Shadow's neck and started to lean in towards him as well. She could hear his heartbeat quicken. He heart and his seemed to beat in sync. It was like clockwork.

As their lips met, the three hedgehogs who had helped and sometimes hindered their progress sat in their hammocks and watched. This was what they were working so hard for. This was why they had given up sleep to plan where to look and what to do. This was the fruits of their labour finally blossoming. It was love.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this. :D


End file.
